


She Said, He Said

by Rahab_Morgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Royai 100 Themes, Shorter-than-drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahab_Morgan/pseuds/Rahab_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royai 100 Themes explored through dialogue, and in 100 words or less. Everything from crack to angst to... well, nothing's off limits. Updates once a week, because that's all I can handle right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Military Personnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 takes place shortly after Mustang has assembled his permanent team.

* * *

“Sir, you’ve been drinking.”

“Shwhy d’ya say phat, Lieu… Lef… Lah-ten-ant?”

“Your hand is on my ass, sir, and you haven’t even flinched at my gun yet.”

“Oh-kay.”

“Remove your hand, sir. Before I shoot your foot.”

“Ah.”

“Now, tell me why Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery have all come to my apartment tonight asking about flame alchemy?”

“SHAVING!”

“… shaving, sir?”

“No, no! Hazing.”

“Sir, you do realize that exposing those secrets means I have to be naked, correct?”

“I’LL KILL THEM!”

“Sir, that won’t be necessary. You just need to call off the hazing first thing in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this first one might totally be crack...


	2. Gunshot

* * *

“Hawkeye! I’m coming!”

“Sir, I’ve got this! Please stay back, you’re useless in the rain!”

“But… I heard a gunshot.”

“I _am_ Amestris’ best sniper, sir. You only need to worry if you _don’t_ hear gunfire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this one turned out to be only 36 words. But I felt that if I added to it, it wouldn't be as good anymore. Some stories (scenes?) are just like that.


	3. Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishval, 1908

“What are you doing here, Miss Hawkeye?”

“You should probably call me ‘Cadet Hawkeye’, Major.”

“Cadet Hawkeye, then, _why are you here_?”

“Because _here_ I can do something.”

“Like get killed!”

“Or keep you from getting killed. Like I’ve already done once, sir.”

“Don’t… call me ‘sir’.”

“Would you rather I called you ‘major’? You _do_ outrank me.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Sir, please don’t turn this into a battle. I’m here. I’m not leaving – especially since that would be considered desertion. Deal with it.”


	4. Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-manga.

* * *

“Um… hi, Mom…

“Oh, this is stupid, sir. She’s dead. She can’t hear us.”

“You never know, Hawkeye. If Truth exists, I wouldn’t bet against an afterlife.”

“Sorry, Mom… I… ah… I brought someone to meet you. Don’t worry, Father already met him. I think he approved of us, in his own strange fashion. He did… give me to Roy on his deathbed.

“That doesn’t sound at all how I meant it.

“But… I don’t mind. I love him, Mom, and I think he loves me. And we’re fixing this messed-up country together.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Hawkeye…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... (in chapter 10. :D)


	5. Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eastern Command, shortly after the assembly of Mustang’s team.

* * *

“Hawkeye!

“Hawkeye, turn around. Answer me!”

“…yes, sir?”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, sir.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Respectfully, sir – I don’t care.”

“That’s insubordination, Lieutenant.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m just frustrated. I’m not upset with _you_ , so it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“I know, Hawkeye. And I’ll make sure Havoc knows not to… _borrow_ your rifle again.”

“I would appreciate that, sir. But… my frustration isn’t going to just disappear. You know the rifle is more than just a weapon. It’s… an extension of _me_.”

“Just like flame alchemy…”

“Sir, you really shouldn’t discuss that.”


	6. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Missing' scene in the manga, chapter 58.

* * *

"The doctor has left, Miss Hawkeye. He'll send the undertaker out."

"…all right."

"Are you… do you…"

"Just spit it out, Mr. Mustang."

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well… let's have dinner, then figure out the funeral."

"I don't know if there's money for a funeral. We've been barely scraping by for… a while."

"Since I left, you mean?"

"Father didn't take on any other students."

"Hey, I won't leave you helpless. I'll cover the burial, at least. We'll figure out everything else."

"I'm glad you're here, Mr. Mustang. I don't know how I'd handle this alone."


	7. Crime & Punishment

* * *

"Sir, you can't keep threatening every man who so much as looks at me. Or shakes my hand. Or  _breathes_."

"Of course I can. You're  _my_  lieutenant."

"There are rumors circulating, sir. Even General Grumman implied something the other day."

"G-General Grumman?"

"Yes, sir."

"But-"

"No  _buts_ , sir. You must stop threatening to punish people for being around me. It's not a crime."

" _It is a crime when Havoc stares at your rack._ "

"What are you muttering, sir?"

"N-n-nothing, Lieutenant."

"That's what I thought, sir. Though it's a waste of air to say something you don't want heard."

"Yes, Lieutenant."


	8. Store-lined Streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sometime while they're stationed in east, pre-manga (or early-manga), and Roy and Riza are on an undercover assignment...

* * *

" _Sir_."

"Hmm?"

" _Sir!_ "

"You're not supposed to call me that right now, Elizabeth."

"I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes, _Frank_."

"…oh. Sorry."

"Si- _Frank_. We have the items we came for. It's time to go."

"But we never window-shop anymore, Elizabeth."

"That's because you window-shop for all the things we can't afford."

"Is it so bad if I want to put a ring on your finger, Elizabeth?"

"Like I said, sir – stop shopping for things we can't afford."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth… but that is one dream I'm not willing to give up without a fight."


	9. Unknown past/Before we knew each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have this headcanon that Riza is part Ishvalan... I don't know why, I just do.

 

 

* * *

"What are you humming, Lieutenant?"

"…I don't know, sir."

"Oh?"

"I've known this tune for as long as I can remember. Sometimes it's in my dreams."

"Your father didn't know?"

"I don't recall ever asking him, sir. It was… too precious to risk his anger over."

"Ah. Perhaps your mother taught it to you, then?"

"Perhaps… I just don't remember."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I didn't mean to upset you. It just reminded me of something I heard in Ishval."

"It's all right, sir. There's just so much I can't remember of her. But you know how that is, don't you?"


	10. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 4

 

 

* * *

"…Your daughter is right about one thing – I love her very much. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I'm right about everything, sir. And whether I was here or not, you still have a promise to keep."

"Yes, Lieutenant.

"Sorry for the interruption, Mrs. Hawkeye. What I was trying to say was… I love Riza. I know I'm not perfect, but she'll make sure I stay true. And… I don't know if I will ever be permitted to marry her. But I promise to do everything in my power to make her happy.

"…Lieutenant, are you  _crying_?"


	11. Liar

* * *

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, Riza. I promise, I won't leave you here alone. I'll come back."

"But you are. Father scares me, I don't know where his mind is anymore. He's even changed since you first arrived. You've seen it."

"I know. But I have my orders. I'm as good as enlisted now."

"I don't understand why you applied."

"I have to help somehow, Riza. I thought I would make lives easier with flame alchemy, but your father won't give me that, so I'm stuck finding another way.

"I have to be able to protect people like you."


	12. Proof

* * *

“So what do you want to do about it, Hawkeye?”

“I… I don’t have any proof, sir. Just… random memories here and there. Especially when I hear his voice. And he looks at me strangely when we’re in the same room. As if he recognizes me from somewhere.”

“You said military officials would try to recruit your father often, before I was there. Could Grumman have been one of them?”

“Perhaps. It just seems like there’s something I’ve forgotten. Something I was supposed to remember.”

“It’ll come to you. Your memory is almost as sharp as your eyes, after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in #21


	13. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Roy & Riza's conversation at the end of chapter 59 of the manga.

* * *

“Please tell me, major, why are soldiers killing the citizens they swore to protect? Why is alchemy being used to murder people, instead of helping them?

“Why have you betrayed the trust I gave you when I placed this flame alchemy in your grasp?”

“I don’t know, Riza. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to betray your trust. But I have orders – just like yours. Are you ready to disobey orders, like I would have to? Are you ready to stand before a firing squad for treason?”

“This is wrong.”

“I know. But we can’t change anything if we die here.”


	14. Covered Eyes

"Sir, please move your hands."

"I have a surprise for you, Lieutenant."

"Every day where I don't have to shoot you is a surprise, sir."

"C'mon, just play along for a minute."

"Fine, sir."

"All right, come with me! Watch your step."

"I can't watch _anything_ , sir. Your hands are over my eyes."

"Shh.

"Okay, we're here!"

" _Here_ doesn't mean anything, sir. You still have your hands over my eyes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"We're still in your office, sir."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For complaining as much as you do that I don't do my paperwork, you sure don't notice _when_ I do."


	15. The Scent of Blood

* * *

"Sir!

"Sir, please answer me! Sir!

"Lieutenant Havoc, see if you can reach Hughes. The Colonel's not responding to me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Roy, please… snap out of it, sir!"

"…Riza?"

"Sir! What happened?"

"You're okay, Riza?"

"Perfectly fine, sir. We're still at the office. Why did you panic?"

"There was…  _blood_. Everywhere. I could smell it. Taste it."

"Everything is fine, sir. No one's hurt, I promise… was it a flashback?"

"Lt. Hawkeye, I couldn't reach Hughes. His aide says he's out of the office for a while."

"Thank you, Havoc. I think we're fine now. Just… memories of the war."


	16. Reaching voice & Unreachable with a voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between manga chapters 39 and 40, just after the Lust incident, while Roy is presumably unconscious in the hospital at some point.

* * *

"I can't decide if I'm glad you can't hear me right now, sir, or if I'm pissed off.

"Don't _ever_ frighten me like that again. I will bring you back from the dead and kill you if you do.

"I… I don't know that I can live without you, sir. And I'm sure you're going to have some words for me when you're awake, but right now it's my turn.

"What were you thinking of, to take Havoc with you instead of me? Alphonse is more than competent of protecting himself and another. You, evidently, are not. Please… I couldn't…"


	17. Scars

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, sir."

"We are in private. You can call me Roy."

"Sorry, but I should get used to calling you 'sir', if we're going try to get stationed together."

"I suppose so. Here, let me check your back."

"Aaaah, careful!"

"Sorry."

"How's it looking?"

"Painful. It's… going to scar. Pretty badly."

"I expected as much. Though it feels appropriate. They can't be as terrible as the scars inside me now."

"Riza…"

"It was true, when I said the war of Ishval would never end inside me. There's just too much blood."

"I know, Riza. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached the end of the drabbles I've pre-written, and because there are several things going on in my life right now (the of NaNoWriMo, complications with my cat - he was diagnosed with chronic renal failure back in August, and Thanksgiving), I'm not sure I'll have time to write another drabble or several before next week. So, this is just a PSA in case I don't get a new drabble up when it's due.


	18. I don't want to realize

* * *

“Riza…”

“Please, Roy, let me be.”

“You never drink. Why now?”

“I don’t… I don’t want to realize…”

“Realize what?”

“How much blood I have on my hands.”

“Riza…”

“That day, when I said I would follow you into hell, when I said that guns were good because then I didn’t have to feel people dying… and you called me out on my self-deception…”

“Is that what’s bothering you?”

“I don’t want to realize how many people I’ve killed, Roy. But sometimes, alone, the gunshots ring through my mind like endless clatter, and I just want it to stop.”

“Riza…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. I had to euthanize my cat a week and a half ago, and I just didn't feel up to writing for a while. I will try to get back to my regular updating schedule soon, but I can't promise there will be an update before Christmas.


	19. Things One Cannot Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to chapter 3: [Battlefield](http://archiveofourown.org/works/916827/chapters/1823016).

* * *

"I… will try, Hawkeye."

"Sir…"

"I just wanted you safe. I was going to come back and ask you to marry me when this war was over."

"… _Roy!_ "

"I… hoped you had some affection for me. At the very least, I thought we were friends."

"Roy, please shut up!

"I don't do… _subtext_ , Mr. Mustang. I know how I feel, but I had no idea you felt the same.

"I didn't join the military because of you. I was going crazy in that house with my father's ghosts, and I couldn't find a respectable job."

"You… feel the same?"

" _Yes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long without an update! I've been struggling with finding my muse again after... everything that went on right at the end of the year. I may be changing my posting day, but we'll see. Not sure yet. I'll let you know!


End file.
